72nd Hunger Games
The 72nd Hunger Games was the 72nd annual instalment of the Hunger Games. It took place approximately 3 years before the beginning of the 75th Hunger Games, Arena 01. Games Summary The 72nd Hunger Games was known for being one of the best Hunger Games in the history of Panem. It was also the first Games where Seneca Crane was head Gamemaker. Sorrell Legume was crowned as the victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. Sorrell scored a 10 in her private trading session. Sorrell had many sponsers who gave her several knives. The Bloodbath When Sorrell went up in the tube, she was next to two District fours. To leave the pedistal, you had to swim across deep water, and avoid mutts in the water. One of the tributes from Four was so overwhelmed by the sight of water, he jumped in before the gong and was blown to peices. The other District Four tribute hit the water as soon as the gong sounded, and was eaten by a mutt. Sorrell saw a pattern. She swam at the correct time, and before anyone else, she reached the Cornucopia. There were 24 packs, one for each tribute, and she swiftly took the best out of each and placed them in four packs. All of the remaining Careers. Sorrell threw the rest of the packs to the mutts, who shredded them. She set out a sword and two spears for her District Partner, Ajax, two spears for the girl from one, Shimmer, and a mace for the boy from one, Luster. She told them how to cross after a few minutes of them being stranded. All of the remaining tributes heard this too. Sorrell picked up a knife and sent it straight through the heart of a boy. She saw how many knives there were and pocketed them all. There were 24 knives. One for each tribute. She threw two more at two more tributes, and all of the Careers rallied and killed may people. The bloodbath alone killed 14. There were only 10 tributes left, the pack, both from 5, the boy from 6, and the girl from 3, and both from seven. The Second Bloodbath Three days into the games, we come across the girl from three. We chased after her. Until....the pack was led into an ambush. The remaining tributes jumped out. Luster was killed by an axe. Everything looked bad for the career pack, when a parachute came down. It held 10 poisoned throwing knives. Sorrell leaped out from where she had been hiding and threw five of her knives into the center of the fighting. Three fighters, down. The tributes from seven, and Shimmer were on the ground, dead. Sorrell threw a knife at the girl from three, who was trying to escape, and then she killed the girl from five. Ajax was wounded, but he finished off the boy from five. It was down to me and him. Ajax looked at Sorrell and stabbed himself. And just like that, the games were over. The Arena The 72nd Hunger Games took place in a pine forest. The Cornucopia was in the center. Around it was ring of water filled with vicious mutts. There were pines all around. There were pools of water, streams, and hills. Trivia * Sorrell was a victor that had scored 10 in her evaluation. * She killed 8 tributes in her games, due to being a career. Category:Hunger Games